


Life Saver

by MinnieMallow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMallow/pseuds/MinnieMallow
Summary: Jongdae enters Minseoks life on a drunken night out.But he won't leave it that quickly.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an written Rpg with an good friend of mine and I decided to turn this into a story.  
> I added some characters and will give this more background story.  
> The plot remains the same and I hope you will like it.  
> Tags and warnings will be added or changed as chapters will be added.  
> Also English is not my first Language so excuse the typos.
> 
> A big thank you goes out to Louis with whom I started this whole thing. ♡
> 
> Also Chapter warning: smut, abusive relationship, violence.

The bass is pulsating in his veins and the music is so loud that Minseok can't hear his own thoughts.  
He had a few drinks but clearly not enough to let go and dance as if nothing troubles him. As if there is no warning bell ringing in the back of his head.  
Baekhyun drags him to the bar and orders a few rounds of shots. He obviously wants Minseok to get wasted. His best friend isn't having any of the complains that leave his mouth and soon Minseok finds himself completely drunk. On the dance floor.

He lets himself go, finally ignoring every bad thought.  
His hips start swinging and soon his back is colliding with the front of someone else. But instead of pushing him away the stranger places his hands on his hips and their bodys start moving in sync.  
They are around the same height, Minseok guesses.  
The stranger might only be a little bit taller.  
He smiles and after a few minutes decides to test the waters by pushing his ass against the strangers groin.  
A moan leaves the mouth of the man and he decides he already loves the sound.  
A few songs go by before Minseok decides he wants to see the mysterious face. While turning around he sees Baekhyun winking at him while a tall handsome, dark haired man is sucking on his neck. 

His eyes lay and the most Handsome face he's ever seen in his 24 years of being alive.  
The man has a feline like face. His eyes are stunning and his lips. Oh how he wants to kiss them.  
As if the stranger can read his mind he dips down and catches his lips with his own. A innocent kiss that soon turns into a hungry one that leaves both of them catching their breath once they part.  
"I'm Jongdae by the way." The stranger says.  
Minseok smiles. "Minseok" he simply says. He learned to never say too much. 

They soon grow tired of just grinding their bodies together and left the club in a hurry just to crash in a hotel across the street.  
Once Minseok's back hit the matress there is no holding them back.  
Jongdae strips him down and for a moment he stops but he soon decides to ignore the marks he sees on the smaller males body. It is just a one night thing after all. No need to feel attached. Right?  
His fingers glide of Minseoks body, tracing his hip bones before going down lower and starting to slow stroke his hardening cock.  
"Please.." Minseok whimpers.  
"Please what?"  
"Please fuck me" he moans out breathless. 

Jongdae is no one to deny the plea and after he retrieved a pack of lube and a condom from his bag he  
settles down between Minseoks legs.  
He takes a moment to admire the soft thighs that lead to a glorious ass.  
"Turn around for me" he says softly and Minseok gets on all fours before ending up face down, ass up.  
Jongdae plays with the round globes in front of his face before parting them and licking his lips when he spots the mans hole.  
Without wasting any time he opens the lube package and dribbles half of it on his fingers before entering one.

They soon become two and shortly after three.  
Minseok is a moaning mess by now, wiggling his ass from time to time while begging to finally have Jongdae's cock.  
He fucks the smaller male a little longer with his fingers before he decides to have mercy.  
A whine escapes Minseok's lips when the man pulls out his fingers and leaves him empty.  
But not for to long. 

The long drawn out moan bounces of the hotel room walls as Jongdae enters him in one swift move. 

He soon picks up a rhythm and soon fucks him as if his life is depending on it. The only time he pulls out is to turn the smaller man around so he could look at his face. He reenters and soon picks up the same rhythm as before. Slow but hard and intense, nailing Minseok's sweet spot dead on, over and over.  
Minseok can feel his orgasm aproaching.  
"Jongdae.. I'm.." he can't finish his sentence before the pleasure hits him in waves, shooting his cum between their bodies, painting them white.  
This also triggers Jongdaes orgasm and he fills up the condom a few seconds later. 

 

When Minseok wakes up he is alone.  
On the bedside table is a small note, saying that the room is paid and that the man had to leave for work.  
Even though Minseok is feeling sad that he is alone he had a night of freedom and thats is all that matters.

He comes home and is happy that no one seems to be home. After a long and refreshing shower and dressing himself he pads over to the kitchen to make some food.  
"Where have you been?" A deep voice asks him. He turns around and his eyes open in shock. "I've been out with Baek.. I told you" "I know that but why didn't you come home in the night or morning?" Minseok swallows. "Jun.. I'm sorry. I crashed at Baekhyuns.. I was to drunk." The sound of the slap is loud and clear in the small kitchen. Minseok holds his cheek.  
"Don't fucking lie to me! He called 2 hours ago asking if you came home save and sound because you suddenly left. Maybe I should forbid you contact with him too?" 

Minseoks eyes widen in fear.  
"No please don't do that. It won't happen again. I swear"  
"Then where have you been?" Minseok tries to think of a lie but he takes to long.  
He gets pushed onto the ground.  
"Did another man fuck you? ANSWER ME!" "NO!"  
He struggles to get up but he is to weak to fight.  
He lost his will to fight so long ago. 

His shirt and pants are getting ripped off. Minseok knows he is fucked.  
Jongdae left marks on his thighs and hips.  
"What the fuck are those Minseok?"  
He starts crying. Lying is pointless now. He fucked up.  
He should have never gone out with Baekhyun.  
He should have never given in to Jongdae's touch.  
A touch he is already missing so badly while his boyfriends hands feel so cold on his body. Like they don't belong there. They never did. 

"You're a useless, cheating whore!" The man yells before punching him again.  
"Without me you are nothing. You hear me?"  
Minseok nods and lets the man throw punches on his body, screaming for help. Help he never recieved.  
No neighboor ever hears his cries.  
The moment his boyfriend leans back to look at the new purple marks blossoming on the smallers body Minseok suddenly punches back.  
He uses the moment of distraction and gets up on his feed to run into the hallway but his leg gets pulled back and he slams onto the ground. 

Strong hands wrap around his neck and he screams in terror. "I should have ended you so long ago." 

As the front door slams open Minseok blacks out.


	2. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the faithful event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please exuse any typos and enjoy reading ~

Boring.  
His Day at work was so boring.  
Nothing spectacular happening.  
"Can't believe I left behind that gorgeous man at the hotel just to sit in a Car next to you."  
Yixing drops his Cupcake back into the box and looks up at him, clearly offended.  
"Well excuse you I wasn't looking forward to leaving the bed either."  
Jongdae sighs and smiles at his coworker and best friend.  
"How was your night? That little guy you tried to suck the blood out at the dancefloor looked pretty cute."  
Yixing hums. "Kinky as fuck. He didn't look like it but he just blew my mind with all the things he did to and with me. And that in just one night. I also scored his number so I hope to score a date with him." He grins and Jongdae can't help but grin too.  
"Well Dae, what about you?" 

He thinks back of the night with the stranger, with Minseok.  
He remembers those moans, the way his body moved.  
The hopeful look in his eyes is still burned into Jongdaes mind and the way his touch felt.  
Jongdae thinks he might be crazy but Minseok's touch felt right, like it belonged there. It felt like a missing piece of a puzzle finally finding its place.  
And he didn't asked for his number. 

"Well I am stupid and did not score his number because maybe I was engrossed in watching him sleep because he looked so cute and ran out of time. So I just left him a note that I had to go and headed of to work. I am stupid I know. But I hope that maybe I will see him again."  
Yixing shakes his head. 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Driving around town. It is when they want to grab some lunch when their work phone, which is connected to the cars stereo system, blasts on full volume.  
"Fucking hell" Yixing yells before answering the call.  
"Whats up Chanyeol?"  
"Guys we have an emergency.  
A woman just called and told us she thinks someone is getting murdered in the apartment next to her grandmas. It is in your district and I already gave Jongdae the Location over his phone so fucking move!" 

Yixing speeds the car up and they turn the lights and siren on the car on while Jongdae tells him the adress. Jongdae feels the same adrenaline kick everytime they do that and he hopes they will be there on time. Thats why he choose to be a police officer. To help. To kick some ass. To save lifes.  
They arrive at the destination and jump out of their car bursting into the apartment complex and practically fly up the stairs till they reach the 5th floor just like Chanyeol wrote.  
A distressed looking woman is standing infront of a door, she's anxious and obviously panicking. They run up to her when they hear a banging sound on the other side of the door.  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance to!"  
Hearing those words is enough for both of them and they slam their bodies against the door at the same moment. The door doesn't budge and while taking a few steps to prepare for another try he hears Yixing unlocking his gun.  
They run forward, throw themselves against the door and break it open. Not even seconds later Yixing is firing the gun and the only sound to be heard is the ringing in Jongdaes ears as he looks at the unconcious form of the man he slept with last night. 

He drops to the floor checking for his pulse while screaming at the lady in the hallway to call an ambulance.

He stands up looking around for something to cover Minseoks body with. He finds a blanket and pulls it over him while watching Yixing handcuffing the man he just shot. He was still consicious, Yixing is perfect at aiming. No matter how hectic a situation is, he always shoots where he wants.  
The guy hisses in pain when Yixing tugs on the arm he shot the bullet in on purpose. "Feels lovely to be in pain right?" He shoots at the man before forcing him up and bringing him out.  
The ambulance arrives at the same time.  
They come up with a carrier, carefully lifting Minseoks Body on it and leaving with him as fast as they came.  
Jongdae goes with them. 

 

Jongdae hates waiting.  
He has his fifth stareing contest with the clock since he's sitting here. Waiting.  
Hurried footsteps sound in the hallway and he looks to his right, seeing a small man running up to him.  
He stands up to greet him, to say something but is tackled in a hug. "Thank you" the man says.  
They sit down next to each other. Waiting Together.  
"My Name is Byun Baekhyun by the way." Jongdae nods. "Officer Kim." He says firmly. Baekhyun smiles.  
"You know I tried to get Minseok to the police so often. To file a complaint against that asshole or to finally press charges. But he was always so scared. He tried it once years ago and got beaten up so badly his eye was swollen shut for weeks. He felt lost and not even I could help him and I was always scared that one day will be the last one I see him. But you saved him so I get to see him another day. So thank you so much!" Baekhyun is crying now. The situation all to real for him now. Jongdae takes his hands.  
"I did what I needed to be done. But I promise you I will help him for every future step he will take against that man." Baekhyun nods, at a loss for words and gives him a grateful smile. 

They wait for half an hour longer till the Doctor Finally comes out.  
Jongdae lets a breath of reliev when he sees his friend Junmyeon in front of him.  
"How is he?" Junmyeons expression darkens.  
"He is a mess Jongdae." His eyes wander over to Baekhyun. "I don't know how strong that guy was but his ankle is sprained. His head and throat are thankfully fine and he did not got raped. At least." He motions for them to get inside of the room.

Minseok looks tiny in the hospital bed, looking at them with tears in his eyes.  
Jongdae can see that Minseok realizes who he is.  
He can see gratefulness, curiousity and relief.  
Junmyeon speaks up again.  
"He needs a save place to stay at.." before finishing his sentence he looks at Baekhyun who noods.  
But Jongdae cuts in as Junmyeon tries to continue his sentence. 

"He'll stay with me."


	3. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new life begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spontaneous chapter after a stressfull week of work. Hope you will like it. :3
> 
> Please excuse any typos and also excuse me if the smut is bad. ^^"
> 
> (Also why does it feel like I am writing 102927372 words but in the end it is like.. not even close to many words. I will try to make the following chapters longer.. I am sorry)

He looked down at the man he saved.  
The one he slept with  
The man he somehow feels attached to.  
For some reason he feels like he belongs here, on Minseoks side. He feels like he is the only one that should be allowed to kiss those soft looking lips or hug  
his fragile body. It's weird isn't it? He only had a one night thing with said man.  
But faith may want them together. At least thats what Jongdae likes to think. 

 

Minseok wakes up after a week. For Jongdae it's more like a hundredth years. He was at the hospital every day and just watched Minseok sleep.  
Baekhyun is squeeling and hugging Minseok close.  
"Finally. You got me so worried Minnie!" The small boy scolds. Minseok just smiles in return.  
"You can go home once you wake up, thats what the nurse said." Minseok's face falls and he looks terrified.  
"I can't.. go back."  
"No worries. Officer Handsome Pants here offered to take you in until you able to have your own place."  
Jongdae blushes. He gets even redder at the shy smile. "Won't that be a burden?"  
"No. It will be my pleasure to have you over."

 

Minseok looks around in awe when they enter Jongdae's apartment. It was modern and simple but everywhere where personal touches from Jongdae.  
Pictures of his family and friends. Minseok loved it.  
Jongdae walks down the hallway with Minseok and stops infront the last door.  
"This is my guestroom. You can stay in here. My bedroom is the door opposite to yours."  
He shows him around some more before he decides to order food and let Minseok settle down. 

They get comfortable around each other pretty soon and in the blink of an eye a week has already passed.  
Jongdae comes out of the shower after his shift and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Minseok sitting on his bed.  
"What are you doing here?" Minseok looks up with tears in his eyes. "I can't sleep. I have nightmares.. can I sleep here.. please?"  
Cute. Jongdae thinks. "Yeah of course you can."  
Minseok gives him a gratefull smile.  
Jongdae gets dressed and they slip into bed.  
He watches Minseoks back, how it rises and falls with the rhythm of his breathing and it soon lulls him to sleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night and finds himself pressed up against Minseoks back.  
Whats even worse is that his dick is hard and pressed against Minseoks ass.  
He groans. Great.  
For some reason his brain stops working and he grinds against Minseok. The smaller male lets out a whimper in his sleep and that seems to give Jongdae some kind of kick. He wants Minseok to wake up, to turn around and kiss him.  
He keeps grinding against the, in his opinion, glorious ass and succeds in waking Minseok up.  
"Jongdae?" He half says half moans. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering Jongdae turns him around and presses his lips against Minseoks.  
The kiss soon turns hot and heavy, into a battle between tongues. "Fuck Minseok. You have no idea how much I held back." He rolls on top of the older and grinds down again. "God I want you so bad. But if you don't want anything tell me, ok?" Minseok nods. "Just touch me please. 

Jongdae starts undressing him. The sight of Minseok naked under him is truly divine.  
His skin is looking milky white under the moonlight that shines trough his slightly open courtains.  
His hair is a mess and his eyes are hooded, mouth slightly open, panting. He leans over the smaller and reaches onto the night stand to turn the light on.  
Jongdae bends down and starts licking around one of his nipples. He takes the nub between his teeth and softly bites down, ripping a loud moan out of Minseok.  
If he could get any harder he would be by now.  
He leans back again to look at Minseok but said man isn't giving him any room to breathe. The smaller shoots up and pushes jongdae on his back, practically ripping his pants off.  
He feels pretty confident when he sees the smaller one licking his lips while eyeing his dick.  
Minseok looks up at him with a small smile on his face that makes his heart race before he settles between Jongdaes legs once and for all and starts working his lenght with small little kitten licks.  
But Minseok has no time to waste and soon gets down to business. His mouth engulfs Jongdae's lenght completly, jaw going slack before relaxing his throat and starting to deepthroat him like a champion.  
"Fuck Min.." he pants and burries his hand in Minseoks hair. The smaller one just continues until he needs to breath and looks up at the cop.  
"Fuck my mouth." Jongdae could swear he just had a heart attack. Minseok takes his cock back into his mouth and waits. Jongdae soon breaks out of his trance, hands burring themselves back again into soft hair before his hips start moving almost automatically.  
Minseok only stops him twice to take a breath.  
Jongdae can't focus anymore, to lost in pleasure.  
"Fuck Minseok stop.. stop I don't want to come just now." He whispers and the older obeys. 

"Turn around babe. Hands and knees."  
Minseok nods, quickly getting into the requested position. "Oh you don't know what you do to me." He groans before softly slapping Minseok's ass.  
God he loves the way his ass jiggles.  
He grabs both cheeks and spreads them apart, licking his lips at the sight before him.  
Minseok yelps when he feels the wet muscle licking a fat stripe over his hole before entering slowly. Soon a finger joins and the smaller starts trembling, the pleasure getting to much.  
"Dae please... please just fuck me.." 

Minseok wasn't even able to count to 10 thats how fast Jongdae grabbed the lube, prepared himself and slid inside the smallers hole.  
"God you're so tight!" Jongdae groans and gives an experimental trust, earning a mewl in response.  
When Minseok gives him a nod he slids out and switches their positions.  
Now He has Minseok on top of him, sliding him down on his dick. "Your pace Baby".  
Minseok isn't one to play games, Jongdae soon discovers. The smaller one is starting to bounce on his cock, fucking himself against the lenght inside of him as if his life is depending on it. He is moaning like a bitch in heat, head thrown back and body flush.  
Jongdae can't get enough. Minseok's body is getting him on a high he never expirienced before. His hands are all over Minseok's body while said man rides them both to completition.  
He swears he sees stars the moment Minseok starts clenching around him and triggers his own orgasmn out of him. 

 

They are lying next to each other after an refreshing shower.  
"You know.. I think going to that club that night and deciding to go with you to have sex was the best decision I have ever made." Jongdae hums. "Why do you think that Minseok?"  
A sigh. "You know I've been with him since 18. I turned 24 like 2 months ago. I wasted 6 years of my life.  
6 years of chances to be happy, life my life, go to college, fullfill my dreams. 6 years in which I could have gotten away, fallen in love again with someone not toxic.. ecetera.  
Instead I stayed with him out of guilt because he took me in when my mother kicked me out for being gay."  
Jongdae hugs Minseok closer. He doesn't want to know what terror Minseok has gone trough these past years.  
"Jongdae is it weird to say I like you? We like know each other for what? 2 weeks? But I really like you. My heart does those weird things when I see you."  
"I feel the same way.." 

It is silent in Jongdaes bedroom for a while.

"Kim Minseok I know it is way to soon to ask this but do you want to be my boyfriend?"


	4. The truth hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter thingy.

Taking care of a human being other than himself was nothing that was truly on his to do list.   
But still, taking care of Minseok was a blessing.   
Maybe it was more like.. Minseok taking care of him.  
He cooked, cleaned, did laundry and what not.   
They recently offically started dating which makes it even better for Jongdae. 

Today though it won't be all sunshine and rainbows.  
It's been 4 month since Minseoks ex had been locked up. Minseok has to give out his final testemony against him. It won't go to curt but there will still be someone deciding what happens next. Minseok had breakdwons in every previous sitting to hear his testemony.   
Today he is clearer and stronger.   
Jongdae was sitting on the other side of the room, watching through the hidden window how Yixing Chanyeol, started the questioning.

"Since when did you know him?"  
"Since high school. I first met him when I was 16. I thought he was so cool. We got together when I turned 18." Yixing nods and continues while Chanyeol writes everything down.   
"Tell us when he changed and what he did.   
Don't be afraid to tell us everything. We are not here to judge." Minseok nods. Jongdae can feel a lump in his throat. Does he really want to hear this?  
He needs to.

"He started to change once I turned 21. I moved in with him and then my 3 years of hell began.   
He forbid me to keep contact with my parents, made me drop out of university and forbid me to take a job.  
I was basically locked up 24/7 and I don't know why. Till this day I haven't found out why he did that.   
He started beating me after a night out with my best friend. He got rid of my bank account after that night because I was wasting his money. He only gave me money to buy groceries.."  
He made a pause to take a breath.  
"I lost interest in him. The way he was behaving around me made me hate him. I tried to break up so many times but everytime I did I ended up.. well beaten up, one time he even broke my arm. Then he started forcing himself on me. I haven't had sex with him on my own free will for almost 3 years.   
So a few months ago I went out with my best friend because it was my 24th Birthday.   
I.. I met Jongdae there and felt like all the weight was being lifted of my shoulders. I had a one night stand with him and when I came home.. Jun immediately knew.. we had a fight and he tried to kill me.   
Thats all.. to sum it up."   
Jongdae was crying. Thankfully Minseok was free now and he will make damn sure that no harm will ever come to his boyfriend.  
Yixing is nodding again.   
"So.. now that you are not around him anymore do you have contact with your parents again?"  
Jongdae can see Minseok turning white.  
"I.. only have Jongdae and my friends."  
"Did they ever tried to contact you?"  
"I.. they died. Car accident. I found out 1 year after it happened while he was angry and was beating me up." Seeing him crying now is enough for Jongdae. He stands up and enters the room.   
"We should stop here Yixing. We heard everything.." 

He takes Minseok out for Dinner.   
When they arrived at home they spent the night on the couch, watching some movies until Minseok falls asleep.   
Jongdae carries him to the bedroom.

He comes out of the shower and catches Minseok blinking at him.   
"Well hello there" he climbs onto the bed and lies down next to him. Minseok cuddles up against him.   
"How are you feeling?" He hears him let out a sigh. "Better know that I am with you." Jongdae smiles and leaves a kiss on Minseoks forhead and shortly after that he hears the smallers breath even out.   
Jongdae softly strokes trough his hair.   
He feels that with Minseok he has everything he ever wanted in his life.  
And little did he know he will have even more soon.


	5. Sweet Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no beta reader with this one so excuse my typos. 
> 
> Also the update took so long because I'm a lazy ass.

It's been 3 months since the whole "Ex-Boyfriend" Fiasco was finally over and Minseok and Jongdae ended it with a mindblowing bang. 

Minseok found a job in a little coffee shop which he lost quick since he wasn't good with his coworkers and he got bullied out of the place. He was devasted. But Jongdae pulled strings over strings when he found out how sad it really made his boyfriend.   
Because working in the coffee shop gave Minseok's undying love for coffee a new meaning.   
He fell in love with working with coffee and not only brewing it for himself.   
So Jongdae got him a Job in a Café which even made coffee in the traditional way.   
Minseok was all over the moon. 

Today his boss did send him home because his breakfast decided to say hello to some costumers.   
Minseok was so embarrased when it happened but his boss just laughed about it and told him to go and stay home.   
So of course Jongdae is surprised when he comes home and finds Minseok sleeping on the couch.  
He looks at his watch and it's only 3pm. Minseok shouldn't be here until 6 so it's safe to say that Jongdae is worried.   
He sits down next to his sleeping boyfriend, watching him.

It's an hour later that he wakes up.  
"Had a good nap?" Minseok nods.  
"Why are you home? Did something happen?" He asks, voice laced with concern. Minseok starts blushing.  
"I threw up infront of the costumers.. the boss said it's better if I go home and rest."  
"How do you feel now? Want some tea? Shall we visit a doctor?" Minseok chuckles. "No I think I just ate too much this morning. But a tea sounds lovely."  
They spent their afternoon cuddled up on the couch. Jongdae cooks soup for dinner.   
"Dae.. thats disgusting." Jongdae looks truly offended. "Last time I checked you liked it." "I don't know. I think it tastes nasty." Minseok scrunches up his nose cutely. "Ok ok. No need to be so mean towards my cooking skills." 

 

~~~   
Jongdae thought he was going crazy with Minseok.  
The past 4 months almost everything he cooked was a fail. He was close to throwing his stove out of the window.   
Minseok slept more, wanted to have more sex then ever and was as sassy as a 15 year old mean schoolgirl.   
He was on his patrol shift with Yixing when he got a call from the hospital to please pick his husband up.   
"Aw they think you are married." Yixing teased him.  
"We have the same surname, you idiot."  
"No need to be mean."   
"Sorry it's just been a bit rough with Minseok." Yixing nods. It was nothing new to him. Jongdae bitched about Minseoks behavior almost daily. He even asked his own Boyfriend, Minseoks best friend, whats wrong. But Baekhyun just snapped at him and told him "thats none of your fucking bussiness and now take your fucking pants off."   
"Jongdae you two need to talk." The younger just sighs. "I know."

 

Minseok was pale as hell when he picked him up. He did not talk much and Jongdae decided to let it be.   
When Minseok took a shower Jongdae cleaned up the living room.   
He doesn't think he's nosy but when a suspicous looking picture fell out of Minseoks wallet he had to look at it.  
He nearly had a heart attack when he saw two circles drawn around two little white blops.   
He looks up when he hears a whine, Minseok is standing directly infront of him. Damn when did he come here.   
"Min.. how long?"  
"Almost 5 months. They are a bit small.. thats why I'm not really showing.."  
Jongdae narrows his eyes. "Since when do you know?"  
Jongdae notices the change of expression. The fear.   
"2 months.. but I only found out today it will be twins.."   
"Shit Minseok you should have told me!   
Why did you keep quiet?"  
"I was scared.." Jongdae steps closer.   
"I was scared you will leave me. I love you so much.. I don't want to loose you and I know your work shedule is so tight.. that you barely have time.. i thought it would ruin everything.."  
"You know I would have found out sooner or later, right?"  
Minseok nods, ashamed.  
"At least that explains why you've been such a little bitch these pants months."  
Minseok gasps.   
"Well excuse me it's their fault." 

 

Its when they have dinner that Jongdae brings it up.  
"Should we move into a house?"  
"But thats expensive. We-"  
"Don't worry about that." He cuts Minseok off. "I have enough savings.   
"Ok" the smaller nods.   
"Lets move."

It only hit's Jongdae late at night that he is going to be a father.


	6. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while.  
> I had exams and I was lazy.
> 
> This is just a short little smut chapter.  
> Finally the Spanking tag comes to use. 
> 
> Also this is not beta'd. So sorry for the typos.

Jongdae came home from a long shift at work, exhausted. He wanted to be more around Minseok but the older male encouraged him to still go to his normal shifts until the twins are born.  
He plopped down on the couch down next to Minseok, whining about work when the smaller suddenly stood up and took a seat between Jongdaes legs, pulling his pants and boxers down and stroking his cock.  
"Min you don't have to.. Oh shit" he chocked on a moan when Minseok swallowed him whole without a warning. The lenght leaves Minseoks mouth with a loud pop, giving the head a few kitten licks, all while locking eyes with Jongdae.  
"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Daddy?"  
Jongdae groans at the Nickname, it always does things to him. His hands bury themselves in Minseok's fluffy hair, gripping it strongly. "Relax your throat, Kitten."  
Minseok does as he is told and moans in approval when Jongdae shoves his cock into his mouth. He is using the grip in the elders hair to push him slowly down his cock, stopping from time to time to let him breathe. "Tap my thigh when it gets to much, Kitten."  
With a nod of approval he begins bucking up his hips, fucking Minseok's throat and mouth in earnest. The little choking sounds the smaller is making are turning him on even more as he is chasing his high. He slowly pulls out after a light tap on his thigh and after a few seconds of Minseok catching his breath he continues.  
Spit is drippling out of the pregnants males mouth and just by looking at it Jongdae could cum.  
He loves Minseok like this.  
"Fuck, Babe. You look so slutty like this."  
Is all Jongdae is saying before he is shooting his load down the throat of the smaller. He pulls his dick out and the smaller looks up at him with a face of pure bliss. "Thank you, Daddy." 

Jongdae curses under his breath before gently picking Minseok up and carrying him to the Bedroom where he undresses him in record time and places him on all fours on the mattress.  
He shoves a fluffy pillow under his stomach, like hell he wants the babies to get hurt.  
Once he gets rid of his shirt he climbs up behind the smaller and grabs the round globes, squeezes them.  
Minseok lets out a needy whine.  
"Daddy please." He whimpers and Jongdae shutters. If this isn't the best reward for a shitty week he don't know what is.  
Minseok teasingly shakes his ass from side to side and recieves a slap that makes both of them freeze.  
"Shit.. Min I am sorry." Minseok blinks. "Fuck, Dae, do that again!"  
Jongdaes eyes turn dark at that. "Tell me if it hurts." The smaller nods.  
The slaps soon bounce of the bedroom, each followed by a moan that puts any pornstar to shame.

Jongdae has 3 fingers stuffed inside of Minseok's ass and keeps on slapping his ass from time to time, loving the sounds the smaller lets out.  
He keeps on avoiding Minseoks sweet spot, he can't have him shoot his load just now.  
"You ready, kitten?" Minseok mewls at that. "Yes. Fuck me Daddy."  
Jongdae smirks and pulls his fingers out slowly, replacing them with his cock, pushing in ever so slowly.  
Once he bottoms out he basks in the feeling of the tight heat around his cock.  
He doesn't move but his hand finds Minseok's ass again.  
"Fuck... Jongdae." He pants, face burried in the pillow underneath, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.  
After a few slow trusts Jongdae pulls out.  
"Ride me Baby. I don't want to hurt you and the little gnomes."  
Minseok narrows his eyes. "What did you just call them?"  
Instead of answering he pulls the smaller one up and in his lap, slowly inching him down on his dick again.  
"We'll talk about this later. Now ride me."

Minseok does as he is told, slowly riding his boyfriend while said man is softly stroking his belly.  
He bounces on his dick like he was born to, rotating his hips from time to time and making Jongdae go crazy.  
He shoots his loads across Jongdae's stomach with a loud fuck falling from his lips, his boyfriend following soon, filling him to the brim with cum.  
After what feels like an eternity he slowly climbs down from Jongdae's lap.  
"I love you." He whispers.  
The younger smiles.  
"I love you too."

After they showered they cuddle up in bed, basking in each others embrace.  
It's when Jongdae things Minseok is asleep that smaller speaks up.  
"So gnomes huh?"  
Well fuck.


End file.
